


Babylon

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Michael Novotny Bashing, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-11
Updated: 2005-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Basically another Moulin Rouge fic, but set in modern times. Justin is Christian and Brian is Satine.





	Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Prologue:

The room was dark and dirty, not at all like it was many months ago, so bright and fresh. Rain was pouring down on the roof of the old loft while a jaded man sat in the corner holding a bottle of whiskey. He slowly got up and walked over to his computer. Cautiously, he sat down in the ripped, leather chair. Putting his hands on the key board, he wrote: The man I love is dead. 

 

The streets of Pittsburgh were much different from the dirt roads in Georgia. They were littered with beer bottles and used syringes. Justin Taylor crossed the street to his new apartment. It looked alright from the outside, but looks could be deceiving. Inside was worse than the roads. He turned his key into the rusted lock and peeked inside of his new home. Going into his bedroom, he unpacked the suitcases, along with his computer and drawing tools. Just as he was about to get some inspiration, a loud knock came at the old door.

“Who’s that? No one even knows me here.” He opened it to find a tall, skinny, flamboyant looking man and a short, more conservative man next to him. 

“Hi, there,” the tall one said. “We’re your new neighbors. I’m Emmett Honeycutt and this is Ted Schmitt.” Justin smiled.

“Um, I’m Justin Taylor.” Emmett glanced inside and noticed the drawings on the table. 

“Oh, you’re an artist?”

“Yeah, I got accepted at the Institute of Fine Arts.”

“You know,” Ted started, “we were actually looking for someone to do a campagne with us for the local club a few blocks down. Are you interested?”

“We’ll pay you.” 

“I don’t know. I just got here and I’m still getting used to the place.”

“C’mon,” Emmett said. “Just come down to the club with us and meet with a few people. You never know, they could like your work. It’ll be worth it.” Justin shrugged.

“Alright, what time?”

“Just come up to 3D at 7. You won’t regret it. Bye, sweetie.” Ted waved.

“Bye.”

************

Lights were flashing everywhere and pulsating music was blasting out of the nightclub. Justin walked with his new friends through the neon green door and stepped into a whole new world. There were men dancing on top of platforms while others were handing them money. The music was like an acid trip to Justin, but he still managed to notice a stage in the middle of the floor that was close to the ground. The three went over the bar and ordered a few drinks.

“So, what do you think?” Emmett asked.

“I’ve never seen a place like this before. It’s so big and—different.”

“Yup, this is Babylon, the greatest gay bar in all of Pennsylvania.” The music died down a bit and a lady who looked like a bad drag queen stepped on the stage. “Ooh, there’s the owner. She’s the one who wants us to market the Sparkling Diamond.”

“The what?”

“Gentlemen and gentlemen, I’d like to welcome you all to Babylon and it’s my pleasure to present to you the Sparkling Diamond!” The lights dimmed down and a white light centered the stage. Smoke surrounded it while music pounded out of the speakers. A figured appeared and walked to a pole connected to the floor. He began a very provocative dance to the beat of the music. Justin was mesmerized by the dancer. He spun around and the light caught his face. It was beautiful. 

“Isn’t he great?” Ted asked.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Great.” 

************

 

The red-haired lady walked over to the backroom to find her kin. 

“Michael?!” she called out. He came out of a corner.

“What, can’t you see I’m busy?”

“It’ll only take a minute. I’ve arranged for Brian to see you tonight.” His eyes widened. “I know. I’m excited, too! Go up to his loft at 11:30 sharp. You don’t want to screw this up.”

“Wow, thanks for the encouragement.” 

Brian finished his danced and walked towards the bar. The lady ran next to him.

“Great job, baby!”

“Thanks, Deb. So, who’s this guy you want me to meet?”

“It’s my son, Michael. He’ll be at your loft at 11:30. You’ll love him.” 

***********

Emmett put his arm around Justin and said, “Okay, at 11:30 you’re going to meet with Brian at his place. That’s the guy who was dancing.”

“Him?” Justin shouted. “You want me to meet with him?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just he’s so…so…”

“Hot?”

“Well, yeah. And I get really stupid and I freeze up around hot guys.”

“Don’t worry,” he assured. “You’ll be great.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Tell him that in order to really see your talents you want to draw him.” Justin still seemed unsure, but he nodded to it.


End file.
